Perdiendo la cabeza
by Naia Sorelli
Summary: "¿Por qué me pongo así en situaciones como esta?" se pregunta Celty una y otra vez. Cuando Shinra la invita a salir en una cita, ¿qué situaciones pueden darse? ¿Qué caos se desatará? Con apariciones especiales de Izaya y Shizuo.


_Hiooo * w*!_  
_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic en esta cuenta :3 (ya antes fue uno de Final Fantasy fallido Uu) de DRRR! de la pareja Shinra x Celty (mi favorita! * -*)_  
_este fanfic va con dedicatoria~ Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado Katyaaa * A *_  
_perdona si lo escribí antes pero no podré pasártelo mañana ; - ; espero te guste! (más que nada la continuación porque esta parte ya te la sabes LOL)_

_**Disclaimer:** (Por desgracia) ni Drrr! ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Ryohgo Narita._

_**Advertencia:** Puede contener algo de OOC pero hice el mejor esfuerzo :3_

* * *

**Capítulo I****:** "_Una situación inesperada_"

El apartamento estaba desierto.

Desierto a excepción del joven vestido en bata blanca que se paseaba por el lugar afanosamente con una expresión divertida. ¿Y qué sería lo que le llevaba a recorrer la habitación como si aquel científico estuviera tramando algo? ¿Qué era lo que tanto hacía?

¿Pues qué más si no? Tender la ropa.

Shinra jamás solía salir muy seguido del apartamento a menos que lo llamaran para algo sumamente urgente (lo cual rara vez sucedía, a decir verdad) o si tenía que salir por las compras de la semana.

¿Pero quién necesita comida, pensó Shinra, si se vive con el amor de su vida?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a su compañera. Aquel ser místico que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón desde hace veinte años, el día que la conoció.

Ese ser místico era el hada celta, la dullahan Celty Sturluson de la que siempre había estado enamorado. Su adorada Celty.

El departamento siempre se sentía tan solitario cuando ella salía (usualmente a hacerle encargos a Izaya o a buscar su cabeza). Shinra suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de café. Muchas veces había intentado hacerla recapacitar sobre el asunto de su cabeza pero nunca lo escuchaba, era como hablarle a una pared. Pero a pesar de las repetidas discusiones entre ambos, él aún la amaba.

Los días sin Celty eran tan aburridos...

Mientras esperaba que el agua hiviera se dedicó a tararear una canción de un comercial que había oído en la televisión en el preciso instante en que la puerta del recibidor se abría para dejarle el paso libre a Celty que acababa de llegar. Pero Shinra no lo notó, distraído en la preparación del café, como si se tratase de una mezcla química sumamente complicada y precisa.

Celty halló el departamento desierto, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si Shinra habría salido, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta que oyó el ruido que hacía el hervidor eléctrico al estar listo, asomando su "cabeza" por el pasillo para luego ir con Shinra con su teléfono celular en mano, lista para escribir un mensaje mientras usaba su otra mano para picotear su hombro con uno de sus dedos. "_¿Que nunca se cansa de esa canción?_", pensó al oír aquel molesto pero pegajoso tarareo. Lo odiaba. Esa cancioncita llevaba acosándola en sus pesadillas una buena cantidad de días gracias a él.

El científico pareció asustarse al voltear y ver tan repentinamente la familiar silueta de su compañera frente a él. No tardó ni un solo instante en dejar la taza aparte para lanzarse a abrazar rápidamente a la mujer.

-¡Celty! -exclamó con el ánimo que usaba cada vez que se digiría a ella, abrazándola con fuerzas a sabiendas que lo más probable era que terminaría por ser apartado, disfrutando los pocos segundos de contacto que tendría con ella- ¡No te oí llegar! ¿Cómo te fue?

Celty lo apartó de manera impulsiva, rompiendo el abrazo entre ambos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Si había algo que nunca lograba comprender era por qué siempre le daba oportunidades a Shinra de comportarse de aquella manera (aunque no es como si él no se las ingeniara para conseguirlas a su modo), pero todas terminaban de la misma manera. Tomó su móvil y escribió presurosamente: [_Bien. Sólo tuve que hacer unos encargos y aún nada de mi cabeza_]. Sabía que Shinra volvería a tocar el mismo tema de siempre... y volverían a discutir una vez más por lo mismo. Ya le estaba cansando el tener que repetirle una y otra vez la respuesta, en espera que entendiera lo importante que el asunto era para ella.

Shinra dio un par de pasos hacia atrás por el empujón e hizo un mohín con sus labios rápidamente.

-Celty, ¿por qué eres tan fría? ¡Me rompes el corazón! -se quejó antes de leer lo que había escrito, acomodándose sus lentes para dar un largo y exasperado suspiro con sus brazos cruzados- Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado, Celty. Creí que te había convencido entonces.

Acto seguido, se acercó un par de pasos más para tomar una de sus manos y mirarla con seriedad.

-Compréndelo. Cuando tu cabeza crea que es el tiempo correcto para que la encuentres así será. No tienes que preocuparte de más, por ahora estás bien así...

La joven se encogió de hombros y giró su cabeza, tal cual como si rodara sus ojos. La rutina volvía a repetirse... lo había dicho de nuevo. Realmente le decepcionaba el hecho de que Shinra no la comprendiera, que no entendiera que hallar su cabeza era encontrar una parte de sí misma. Era llenar un vacío, que sin embargo le causaba temor. Tenía miedo de recuperar sus recuerdos junto con su cabeza, puesto que jamás sabría si lo que pensaba en ese momento sería lo mismo que luego pensaría su cabeza, Shinra ya se lo había dicho en otra ocasión. Pero esos pensamientos fueron nublados por su rabia.

Apartó su mano y su rostro de golpe, tecleando en su teléfono a suma velocidad, casi golpeando a Shinra con éste al colocar la pantalla frente a sus ojos.

[_¡Ya basta de esto!_] decía. Shinra se acomodó sus lentes. Ya sabía de antemano lo que la dullahan escribiría, después de todo llevaba años conociéndola. Podría decirse que era capaz de leer su mente, aunque la joven no fuera consciente de ello.

Apenas y alcanzó a leer cuando otro mensaje apareció frente a su rostro: [_¡Quiero que comprendas que no voy a parar de buscarla!_]. Celty estaba comenzando a ser absorbida por la rabia.

Cuando Shinra abrió sus ojos para hablar fue interrumpido por un puñetazo seco que dio a la mesa, el cual hizo resonar los cubiertos y los platos dispuestos en ella (incluso haciendo caer la taza de café de Shinra, rompiéndola en el acto), casi amenazando con partirla en dos, asustando un poco al joven por lo repentino de su acción. Pero no se sentía temeroso de ella, sino que de la idea de que no podría lograr calmarla si llegaba a descontrolarse.

Celty le dio la espalda y le lanzó su celular antes de marcharse enfurecida a su habitación. Sus fuertes pasos resonaron en todo el departamento. Shinra apenas reaccionó para atajarlo, estando casi a punto de dejarlo caer antes de atraparlo definitivamente. Leyó con atención el mensaje y suspiró.

[_Ya te lo dije. No me convencerán de renunciar. Ni siquiera tú_]

Ni siquiera tú... Las palabras de Celty le dolían. Y aún así, como siempre, volvería a ella.

Un portazo fue lo que lo recibió en el momento en que la alcanzaba, sabiendo perfectamente que lo más probable era que no le dejase entrar. Suspiró intranquilo antes de tocar la puerta.

-Celty... -apoyó su frente contra la puerta al no recibir respuesta alguna- Celty escúchame... -sonrió levemente- Sé que estás escuchándome de todos modos. Perdóname, no quise ser tan insensible... es sólo que... -tragó un tanto avergonzado- Ya te lo dije... sabes que tengo miedo de perderte, Celty...

La joven se hallaba recostada al otro lado de la puerta, intentando calmarse sin mayor resultado. Estaba más que consciente de la oposición que tenía Shinra a que buscara su cabeza pero sentía que no podría descansar si no lo hacía. Era algo que le picaba día y noche, la intranquilizaba. Y el golpeteo de Shinra en su puerta no ayudaba a disminuir su molestia, recordándole lo que había sucedido. Tenía miedo, sí, pero simplemente odiaba que Shinra no la comprendiera... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le afectaba que sólo él no lograra comprenderla? Después de todo, además de ella, sólo Izaya sabía de su búsqueda y, la verdad, a Celty le daba lo mismo lo que él opinara al respecto.

Entonces, ¿por qué Shinra?

Porque era un idiota. A pesar de todo él seguía buscándola, a pesar que le había herido con sus palabras. Siempre tan tonto.

Abrió la puerta en el último instante del discurso de Shinra, encontrándose cara a cara con él. Celty se había sacado el casco hacía unos momentos y, gracias a ello, algunas de las sombras que normalmente salía de su cuello comenzaron a aumentar y a densificarse, reacción que solía tener cuando se avergonzaba. Era su propia manera de sonrojarse.

Y hablando de reacciones, la reacción que tuvo fue impulso puro. Retrocedió algo sorprendida y le plantó un puñetazo a Shinra en el estómago, mandándolo a volar hacia la pared. "_¡D-demonios, me excedi!_", exclamó en su mente, algo preocupada de lo que podría haberle pasado, terminando por acercarse a él.

Shinra se había sorprendido por la facilidad con la que la había hecho salir, cosa que le hizo pensar que algo de lo que había dicho logró llegar a la dullahan, estando más acostumbrado a que le rechazase por mucho más tiempo. La sonrisa que se plantó en su rostro al contemplar la vergüenza que mostraba Celty (¡era tan lindo que ella no comprendiera sus propias reacciones!) fue borrada al sentir el fuerte golpe que le proporcionó. Un quejido abandonó sus labios al cortarse su respiración por darse con fuerzas sobre la pared, agrietando un poco la pintura. Lo único que pudo hacer al ver (de manera borrosa) a Celty acercarse preocupada a él fue levantar su pulgar mientras intentaba buscar a tientas sus lentes.

-T-tranquila... -intentó calmarla con voz ronca al bromear- Puedo con la violencia de tu amor... Nada que unos analgésicos no puedan curarme...

"_¡¿Cómo puede fingir que no le dolió?_" se preguntó Celty, entre confundida y alterada "_¡Si es tan sólo un ser humano, por supuesto que le dolió, estúpido!_". Quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero entonces recordó que su móvil se hallaba en posesión de Shinra. Realmente no sabía si golpearlo por sus comentarios (¿La violencia de tu amor? ¿¡Qué rayos!), ponerse nerviosa al creer que desvariaba o enfadarse con él.

Ya se hallaba agachada a su lado para examinarle más de cerca, y, para su alivio, no halló nada más que un par de rasguños (¿Cómo era eso posible?). Estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver con claridad una pequeña trizadura en los cristales de sus lentes...

Un pitido resonó en el departamento. Al parecer Shinra había puesto a hervir agua de nuevo. Era obvio, después de todo ella había arruinado su café (y su taza en el proceso).

Al notar su extraño acercamiento, Shinra intentó alzar sus brazos para atraerle por la cintura hacia sí, pero suspiró decepcionado al oír el pitido romper aquel trance. Sabía que no debió haber puesto aquella máquina a funcionar de nuevo. Había perdido una excelente oportunidad, pero no importaba, ya tendría otras más adelante.

Celty se puso de pie rápidamente y se apartó para ofrecerse una mano a Shinra, ayudándolo a levantarse. No entendía por qué se inquietaba tanto en momentos como ese.

Shinra sonrió. Supuso que Celty se había acercado a él para asegurarse que no mentía sobre encontrarse bien, eso la hacía tan tierna y adorable. Realmente le había sorprendido que invadiera su espacio personal de esa manera, pues cuando él lo hacía recibía "de regalo" un golpe por parte de la chica (sin mencionar que era aún más extraño que la que se acercara primero fuera ella). Acto seguido, sacudió su delantal antes de dedicarle un guiño a la joven, dirigiéndose a la cocinar a preparar nuevamente su café (y a limpiar el desastre que había quedado).

Celty se quedó allí mismo, ignorando su guiño. Prefirió no seguirle. Dado lo que acababa de hacer, era altamente probable que, si iba con él, terminaría por golpearle de nuevo. Se sentía tan incómoda en esos momentos... ¿Por qué?

Dejó caer sus hombros, resignándose a dirigirse hacia el ordenador con intenciones de ingresar al chat, descubriendo (para su gran sorpresa) que no había nadie en línea por el momento. Al no tener nada más que hacer decidió hojear las páginas del periódico virtual, curioseando en busca de algo que pudiera interesarle.

Shinra asomó su cabeza desde la cocina mientras preparaba su café, revolviendo cada ingrediente de la mezcla. Siempre le intrigaba cómo Celty podía ver sin ojos. Ya había intentado averiguarlo durante sus experimentos y lo único que había logrado deducir era que aquellas sombras probablemente hacían las veces de receptores sensoriales. Pero prefería no discutir el tema con ella, puesto que sabía que se ganaría un golpe (realmente no era como si le molestaran, él sabía que eran muestras de amor hacia él... aunque a veces sentía que algo se había dañado en su estómago luego de tantos punzasos). Era mejor aprovechar al máximo los momentos en que Celty se encontrara en casa.

-¿Y? ¿Hay algo interesante? -preguntó en voz alta mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la joven-

Justo en ese momento Celty pasaba por una página de anuncios. Una pareja de jóvenes cenando a la luz de unas cuantas velas mientras el chico parecía estarle cantando a una coqueta mujer elegantemente vestida.

Y al oír la voz de Shinra tan cerca de ella muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente: debía pasar rápidamente a la siguiente página para evitar que Shinra se hiciera las ideas equivocadas y debía responder a la pregunta que le había hecho para que no sospechara y se acercara a mirar lo que tenía en su pantalla.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, sus manos se enredaron e hizo caer el mouse del ordenador al suelo. Se apresuró a recogerlo para luego darse cuenta de su gran error. No había cambiado de página. Sacudió su cabeza de manera algo tardía a la respuesta de Shinra mientras temblaban sus manos por el nerviosismo, apresurándose a deslizar el cursor para llegar al fondo de la página web.

Shinra observaba el comportamiento tan extraño de la chica e instintivamente volteó su rostro hacia la pantalla del ordenador, notando el romántico anuncio en el momento en que Celty se agachó para recoger el mouse. Para cuando Celty cambió de página ya era demasiado tarde, y ella lo había notado.

Celty se apresuró a negar con sus manos, sabiendo que nada bueno podía resultar de todo eso al notar que los ojos de Shinra se habían iluminado. Repentinamente el joven tomó su mano y la levantó con una fuerza que sólo su alegría podía darle, haciéndola girar como si estuvieran realizando un extraño baile antes de soltarle y correr a buscar el teléfono, casi chocando con un mueble por la emoción y la prisa.

La joven tardó un tanto en reaccionar por la sensación que vértigo que le había provocado todo. Para cuando lo consiguió Shinra ya se había perdido entre los estantes en busca del teléfono.

"_¿Qué lugar será el mejor?_" se preguntaba en esos momentos Shinra.

-El sushi ruso es muy usual, quizás entonces sea mejor algún lugar de comida francesa... pero realmente dudo que Celty quiera comer, así que da igual. ¡Ya sé, algún espectáculo! -murmuraba para sí mismo- Ahh~ ¡estoy tan emocionado que no puedo voltear las páginas! -suspiraba enamorado en el momento que Celty aparecía junto a él haciendo varios gestos a los que Shinra no prestaba atención.

Celty bajó las manos, dándose cuenta que sus señales no lograban llegar a su cerebro bloqueado por la felicidad. En una medida desesperada le sujetó de los hombros para llamar su atención, negando con la cabeza, sabiendo que no lograría mucho más que lo anterior. Quiso enviarle algún mensaje utilizando sus sombras, pero su nerviosismo sólo hacía que éstas se agolparan en una especie de masa informe saliendo de su cuello.

Ya todo se había acabado, no había salida.

"_Supongo que debo... ¿resignarme?_" fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente por un segundo, siendo reemplazado inmediatamente por otro. "_Espera... entonces... ¿saldré con Shinra?... ¿¡Una cita!_"

Y entonces una explosión de humo llenó la habitación, casi obscureciéndola por completo.

* * *

_Eso fue todo por hoy :DUuUu espero les haya gustado e_ e_  
_acepto críticas constructivas, comentarios y sugerencias :3_  
_espero colgar pronto la segunda parte!_  
_Sayouu!_


End file.
